New radio technologies are emerging, and user devices in communications system are designed to be capable to use multiple radio systems, such as Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS) and Personal Communications Services (PCS).
In addition to, new services and networks than the cellular radio systems have also been developed. Examples of such services are Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) offering wireless access to the Internet, Global Positioning System (GPS) and Digital Video Broadcasting—Handheld (DVB-H) offering reception of digital television transmissions.
If a communication device supports more than one communications system, such as UMTS, or service protocols, such as DVB-H, the device can be called a multiradio device.
A problem arises if in a multiradio device, there is a plurality of simultaneous operations consuming a lot of power, because wireless apparatuses are typically battery-operated: the battery voltage level is usually monitored and if the battery voltage drops below a predetermined limit the multiradio device is switched off. Naturally, the switch-off terminates services used by a user, which is disruptive and inconvenient for the user.